This invention relates to method of machining workpiece with complex tool, having a plurality of inserts on a single holder portion, capable of performing various kinds of machining with one tool by selectively using these inserts.
The proposal in recent years is that the complex tool installing a plurality of inserts on a single tool is used, and these inserts are selectively used for machining on a workpiece such that the trouble of exchange of tool is omitted and the machining efficiency is improved.
But, future development as to how to perform various kinds of machining making use of such complex tool is waited.
The object of the present invention is to provide method of machining workpiece with complex tool, capable of performing various kinds of machining by effectively using the complex tool installing a plurality of inserts thereon, taking the above-mentioned circumstances into consideration.
The invention of claim 1 is method of machining workpiece with complex tool, in which a complex tool having a plurality of inserts thereon is installed on tool holding means of a machine tool so as to machine workpiece; said method comprising:
selectively using one or more inserts of a plurality of said inserts installed on said complex tool so as to perform turning machining on rotating workpiece with said complex tool being fixed and held; and
using one or more inserts of a plurality of said inserts installed on said complex tool so as to perform milling machining on said workpiece with said complex tool being rotated and driven.
According to the invention of claim 1, both turning machining and milling machining can be performed with the complex tool being installed on the tool holding means, without changing tools. Then, extremely efficient machining is possible.
The invention of claim 2 is the method of machining workpiece with complex tool, wherein said turning machining and milling machining is executed without attaching and detaching said complex tool on and from said tool holding means of said machine tool.
According to the invention of claim 2, both turning machining and milling machining is performed without attaching and detaching the complex tool on and from the tool holding means. Then, no time for changing tools is necessary, and efficient machining is possible.
The invention of claim 3 is the method of machining workpiece the complex tool, wherein said milling machining is executed simultaneously using two or more inserts of a plurality of said inserts installed on said complex tool.
According to the invention of claim 3, machining having high efficiency of cutting is possible by simultaneously using two or more inserts for milling machining.
The invention of claim 4 is the method of machining workpiece with complex tool, wherein said insert is attachably and detachably installed on a main body of said complex tool.
According to the invention of claim 4, the insert is attachably and detachably installed on the main body of the complex tool. Even if one insert reaches expiration of lifetime, this insert only can be changed, so it is extremely economy.
The invention of claim 5 is the method of machining workpiece with complex tool, wherein said complex tool is positioned with respect to a workpiece, changing the position of said complex tool with respect to said workpiece, and a predetermined machining is executed in a plurality of positions on said workpiece, without attaching and detaching said complex tool on and from said tool holding means.
According to the invention of claim 5, the complex tool is positioned with respect to the workpiece, changing the position of the complex tool with respect to the workpiece, without attaching and detaching the complex tool on and from the tool holding means so as to perform a predetermined machining at a plurality of positions on the workpiece. Then, machining on various portions of a workpiece is possible.
The invention of claim 6 is the method of machining workpiece with complex tool as set forth in claim 3, wherein a plurality of said inserts to be used for said milling machining is the inserts installed on the positions having phase shift of 180xc2x0 with respect to each other.
According to the invention of claim 6, a plurality of inserts to be used for milling machining is installed on the position having phase shift of 180xc2x0 with respect to each other. Then, the balance of cutting force acting on machining is good so as to contribute to the improvement of machining accuracy.
The invention of claim 7 is the method of machining workpiece with complex tool, wherein a plurality of said complex tools is prepared and these complex tools are selectively installed on said tool holding means so as to machine on a workpiece with said these plurality of complex tools.
According to the invention of claim 7, a plurality of complex tools is prepared. So, the complex tool which reaches expiration of lifetime is taken out of the tool holding means, and the machining with spare complex tool is made possible during changing the insert. Therefore, machining is not interrupted, and it is convenient.
The invention of claim 8 is the method of machining workpiece with complex tool, wherein at least one insert of said inserts installed on said complex tool is used for both turning machining and milling machining.
According to the invention of claim 8, the inserts are used for both turning machining and milling machining. Then, various machining with small numbers of inserts is possible.